


In any case

by Infinity2020



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, Attraction, Banter, Denial of Feelings, Drabble Sequence, Drama, First Impressions, Fluff, Friendship, Getting Together, Jealousy, M/M, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content, POV Alternating, POV Third Person, Resolved Sexual Tension, Romantic Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:21:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 45
Words: 4,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25400794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infinity2020/pseuds/Infinity2020
Summary: Is it love at first sight for police officer Barrow and Mr Ellis, attorney at law?Not exactly.
Relationships: Thomas Barrow/Richard Ellis
Comments: 163
Kudos: 140





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Modern set drabbles loosely inspired by S2 Thomas.

"You know very well you cannot hold somebody in custody without legitimate proof, Sgt. Barrow."

Thomas gritted his teeth in frustration. 

"No need to remind me, Mr Ellis."

Yes, he recognized the lawyer was right. Thomas himself had nothing against their suspect; he had the feeling he was an innocent caught in the crossfire.

Didn't mean he had to like it. By it, he meant Tall, Golden and Handsome (his collegue Ethel had dubbed him that, mind you) and his silver tongue, striding in to turn his day upside down.

This bloke would drive him insane, he just knew it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had this idea rolling in my mind for a while: police officer Thomas butting heads with lawyer Richard... I blame uniforms and suits LOL.


	2. Chapter 2

"You know very well we follow specific procedures in such cases, Mr Ellis."

Richard frowned in annoyance.

"Appreciate the friendly reminder, Sgt. Barrow."

Yes, he was aware the officer was right. Richard had no intention of stirring up any kind of issues; keen instinct and common sense warned him when to hold back. 

Didn't mean he had to like it. By it, he meant Tall, Dark and Gorgeous (thanks for the unhelpful commentary, Chris) and his insufferable attitude, often geared up for a retort, a fight, or both. 

This bloke spelled trouble with a capital T, he just knew it. 


	3. Chapter 3

"... just waltzs in and all but demands that we release his client, on account of lack of evidence!"

"Didn't you believe the suspect is innocent?"

"I do. That's not the point! Who does Ellis think he is?"

Edward sighed. An oblivious Thomas was on his way to a new infatuation.

"I'm telling you, he's the most irritating, fastidious..."

* * *

"... smug, disdainful bloke I have ever met!"

A heated Richard paced around the room, Chris watching him with a sly grin. 

"Sounds like you've got a new crush, mate."

"I.don't have.a crush.on Barrow! What gave you such a foolish idea?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cameos from the long-suffering friends LOL


	4. Chapter 4

"If you don't mind waiting, Mr Ellis, I'm sure we can sort everything out." Thomas spit out in his most deceptively polite tone. The hiss of an aggravated snake.

"For you, Sgt. Barrow, I've all the time in the world." Richard bit out, eyes glinting sharply. The stare of a calculating feline. 

The whole police station had caught on to the escalating tension. The majority openly watched in curious fascination, as they would a BBC Earth 'predator vs predator' special; some viewed it like a spiteful tennis match.

"They're scaring me a bit..."

"Best entertainment we've had in weeks, though!" 


	5. Chapter 5

Daisy 10:03  
Golden Predator incoming!

Ethel 10:04  
Got eyes on Raven Predator. 

_"Ah! Mr Ellis... what a **lovely** surprise. Thought you were supposed to be on holiday far longer." _

Pointed looks were exchanged all over; the snake was already rattling at the invasion of territory. 

_"What can I say, Sgt. Barrow... I missed your **cheerful** disposition way too much." _

Other looks sailed around; the feline seemed in a more playful mood, instead. 

Anna 10:07  
Interesting vibes.

Ethel 10:08  
Told you, this is plain sexual tension. They're just stubbornly blind.

William 10:08  
Dear Lord!

Tom 10:09  
Let's bet on it then. 


	6. Chapter 6

"Hello! Name's Chris Webster, private investigator; I assist Richard sometimes."

"Pleased to meet you. I'm Edward Courtney, medical examiner. I gather you and Mr Ellis are defending one of the suspects?"

"Yep, digged out interesting stuff that might shed some light. I assume you performed the autopsy?"

"I did. To be honest, though, I mainly came up here to try and keep somebody-"

_"... just as likely as you and I suddenly dancing the Grizzly Bear, Mr Ellis."_

"-in check." Edward finished with a sigh; sarcasm was already flying high.

_"... so long as you let me lead, Sgt. Barrow."_


	7. Chapter 7

Edward and Chris spied a certain officer ~~flirting~~ bickering - pardon, _debating_ with a certain lawyer. 

_"... then, for you own good, I'd hope you dance as fast as you talk, Mr Ellis."_

_"Oh believe me, Sgt. Barrow, I'd have no trouble whatsoever keeping pace."_

"You know your associate well, Mr Webster?"

"Call me Chris. Yes, we've been mates for a long time."

"Call me Edward then. I'm a close friend of Thomas'. I'm sure you must have noticed-"

"-the ridiculous tension between him and Dick? They are all but free falling for each other without noticing. It's positively hilarious!" 


	8. Chapter 8

The officer's lithe body was leaning fully on the wall, legs slightly bent. There was a narrow gap between the middle of his back and the surface, where Richard pictured sliding an arm to encircle his waist. 

The man raised his chin to elegantly blow smoke out of sensual lips. The hair at the back of his head got ruffled by dragging against the wall; Richard easily imagined it could have been his own hand instead. He envisioned himself mouthing under that proud jaw. 

He swallowed to relieve his suddenly dry throat. Maybe Chris had a point, about that crush. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Richard secretly ogling iconic Thomas. We've all been there at some point.


	9. Chapter 9

The lawyer had taken off his suit jacket, revealing a surprisingly toned physique, his shirt just tight enough to follow the lines of the muscles underneath. Thomas pictured sliding his hands on those straight shoulders, creasing the fabric irreparably. 

Jaw set, the man was arguing with a pretentious officer; he tapped an index on the desk as he made his point, firmly enough that Thomas jumped a bit even from afar. He had to admit, resolve looked good on him... he imagined it focused on himself. 

He wet his suddenly dry lips. Maybe Edward had a point, about that infatuation. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thomas demanded his share of covert leering.


	10. Chapter 10

A while ago, if somebody had told Richard he would be lying behind a fallen table, his body protectively covering his nephew's, with a familiar sergeant crouched low next to him, gun at the ready, he would have asked them what drug they took. 

Caught up in a robbery at a shopping mall. Seriously, what were the odds? 

Somehow, he wasn't as frightened as he expected; Barrow was in his element and the lawyer would follow his lead. 

The determined officer looked at him and indicated the stairs. Richard nodded back in understanding. He felt he could trust him implicitly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glimpse of badass!Thomas in protection mode.


	11. Chapter 11

  
"I wished to thank you, for keeping us safe. You were amazing."

"You don't need to. I did nothing special... just my job." 

Sgt. Barrow was quite bashful considering his impeccable actions; he looked downright embarrassed at the praise. 

It was sort of cute. 

_'Don't go there.'_

* * *

"In any case... this is for you. It's not much, but I heard you love them..."

To his chagrin, Thomas felt himself blush when Ellis handed him a box. 

His eyes widened at the contents. He noticed Elsie smile knowingly; she was the 'informer' then.

If he got brownies out of it though...


	12. Chapter 12

"No, Thomas. Absolutely don't."

"I'd be extremely careful, Edward; I know what's at stake."

"Look, I know you just want to help... you've always had my back, especially with my family. But don't even think about concocting some kind of scheme - I won't let you jeopardize your job over this." 

"You said you have very little chance of winning!"

"Because my parents hired a freaking monster in a suit; it's hard to find somebody willing to take a chance. Anyway, promise me you won't do anything rash... or I swear to God, I will strangle you."

"Fine... I promise."


	13. Chapter 13

"There must be something I can do!"

"I'm sorry, Thomas, I'm not sure there is. Edward's family is very influential. You'd need one of the best lawyers in the region, but it would also have to be somebody trustworthy and sincerely invested in the cause; a rare combination, believe me. And 'good' does not equal 'nerves of steel'... even the most sympathetic lawyers will not readily agree to your: _please, jump into a stormy sea, take on a bloody shark and win no matter what!_ Let's be real... how many would have the balls to take such a massive risk?" 


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit to notestherwilliams, whose fantastic insight helped me find what I hope are the right words.

"Some tea, Mr Ellis?" Daisy offered.

Even worried about Edward as he was, Thomas automatically snarked: "I believe Mr Ellis is used to more _refined_ tastes than our coffee machine." 

Their arguing had turned into a rather fun good-natured bickering, anyway. 

"Thanks, I'd love a cup. If Sgt. Barrow is so interested in my _tastes_ , we could discuss them sometimes." Richard sassed back. 

Ellis had artfully built a cool exterior regulating a very intense personality; to be honest, Thomas secretly pitied whoever had to face him in court-

_"How many would have the balls to take such a massive risk?"_


	15. Chapter 15

Richard was taken aback when Sgt. Barrow asked him to legally represent his friend in a particularly tricky matter, to say the least - _and win by any means possible._

"Would you do it?"

Difficult case... easy choice. 

Edward was a genuinely nice person. An unusually imploring Barrow stared at Richard with large, soft eyes... how was it possible, for a bloke who could figuratively chew metal and spit out tremendous bullets, to look like a defenceless cub? 

His protective streak flared. How could he refuse that face?

The thought of saying 'no' had never really crossed his mind, anyway.


	16. Chapter 16

"Bloody hell... this case is a nightmare."

"Courtney and Barrow are good blokes, Chris. They deserve somebody reliable, who will undertake a proper fight; I can do that for them."

"Don't get me wrong; I agree and I'm ready to help. Find it amusing, though, how you got swayed by Sgt. _Bambi Eyes_ , of all things. Didn't see that look coming!"

"I was **not** swayed by his eyes."

"Dick, I was right there when it happened. It was the cutest thing I've seen in a while; wish I got it on camera!"

"I hate you sometimes."

"Love you too, mate!"


	17. Chapter 17

Mr Carlisle, Jack Courtney's lawyer, was a goddamn shark allright. 

Thomas was extremely relieved to have listened to his instincts and planned ahead with the others. He had kept his promise to Edward: no scheming... more or less - if you didn't count employing one of the perks of his job, namely access to certain resources, to help Chris dig out valuable dirt, in case it might be required. 

Ellis had approved; while he was confident in his skills, it would be naive to assume somebody like Carlisle would play a fair game. 

They had to be prepared for anything. 


	18. Chapter 18

Edward flinched; Thomas bristled. Chris gestured at them to settle down.

"You heard what he said-"

"He's a nasty piece of work, that's for sure... but Richard can handle this."

Unconvinced, Thomas nervously sipped his water. 

Indeed, Ellis sounded completely unbothered. "I'm positive that neither _my lifestyle,_ nor _my client's_ , has or will ever have any bearing whatsoever on the issue at hand." Then he added, voice heavy with sarcasm. "Not even, I can assure you, if my esteemed collegue and his client were to, somehow, trip and accidentally fall face first on our laps."

The audience tittered; Thomas choked. 


	19. Chapter 19

They had won.

It had been a drawn-out, formidable court battle. It had taken its toll on Edward, listening tensely to the proceedings; on Thomas, sitting next to him and holding his arm comfortingly. It had strained a tenacious Richard going all out against their 'enemy', teeth bared in affected smiles, verbal swordplay at its finest. 

But they had won. 

His heart bursting with admiration and joy, Thomas felt the irrational urge to wrap his arms around Richard's neck and kiss him hard-

 _Hell no._ He might have grown to like Ellis, but he did not _like_ him. Did he? 


	20. Chapter 20

They had won. 

It had been absolute madness. Perhaps the most difficult opponent Richard had faced so far in his career, not to mention quite the dirty player; however, they had been ready for all of it.  
When Thomas had requested his help, he had been aware of the high stakes. 

He had given his word. Like hell he would back down. 

And they had won. 

Richard saw Thomas' beaming expression, feeling the overwhelming impulse to grasp his face between his hands and claim his mouth-

_Oh dear._ Yes, he liked Barrow, but he did not _like_ him. Did he?


	21. Chapter 21

Seething, Edward's brother disappeared in no time; an equally fuming Carlisle left the courtroom with his tail between his legs. Thomas was unabashedly smug; those self-important knuckleheads had got what they deserved. 

Relief and pride enveloped their group. Heartfelt congratulations and profuse thanks were exchanged and waved off all among them. 

"I'd say it was a team effort, wasn't it?" 

"Couldn't agree more-"

_"Richard!"_

A young man pulled the lawyer into a quick but familiar hug.

Thomas went rigid like a displeased cat and pursed his lips in ~~jealousy~~ _wariness._

Who the hell was this pretty boy hanging around Ellis?


	22. Chapter 22

Richard smiled at his friend, and occasionally associate, Matthew Crawley.

"You made it!"

"I'd _never_ miss you trouncing that _bastard_." 

Richard couldn't blame his venom. Carlisle had once tried to manipulate Matthew's wife, Mary, into marrying him; bad blood was an understatement. 

* * *

"Err... Edward?"

The ME paused his conversation with Sybil Branson.

"Something wrong?" 

"You might want to get our _territorial Bambi_ out of here, just in case..."

What on earth was Chris talking about-

-Thomas was glaring daggers at the man talking to Richard. 

While Sybil chuckled in fond amusement, Edward sighed; time to talk some sense into him. 


	23. Chapter 23

"I can't like him, Edward."

"You sure do, Thomas. It's obvious."

"But-"

"He's attractive and he's totally your type."

"My type?"

"Charming, self-assured, witty... with the welcome bonus he's not a prick, like said type generally ends up being-"

"I resent that!"

"Philip, Kemal... shall I go on?"

"..."

"Thought not."

* * *

"I can't like him, Chris."

"You sure do, Dick. If you don't, then I'm a monk."

"But-"

"He's sexy and he's totally your type."

"My type?"

"Clever, fierce, sarcastic... you enjoy the fact he can keep up with you; you need somebody like that."

"..."

"I rest my case."

"Shut up." 


	24. Chapter 24

The next day, the snake rattle looked oddly like a tail wag when Ellis dropped by the police station. 

"... sure he wasn't replaced by a clone?"

_"Thank you again for helping us... you were incredible."_

_"I'm glad I could. We should go out for drinks!"_

_"W-we should?"_

Thomas stuttering was a sight to behold. 

_"Yes! Edward, Chris, you and I. To celebrate."_

_"R-right... as long as you let Chris choose the place; your taste is questionable."_

_"Why you insolent-"_

"Nope, it's still Thomas. Just... snide and besotted all at the same time." 

Only Barrow could manage such a feat, really. 


	25. Chapter 25

Turton's, a favourite hang-out of Chris', was already crowded when they arrived. Fortunately, the place was large enough there were many empty tables left. 

_Unfortunately_ , a few blokes took immediate notice of Thomas; Richard tensed in displeasure at the blatant staring, even as he reminded himself he had no right to meddle.   
Soon enough, one of them shifted tellingly, perhaps contemplating an approach. Despite himself, Richard straightened in his chair and pointedly narrowed his eyes at him; screw it, if he moved even _one_ step closer-

Blanching at the implied threat, the wannabe appeared to rethink his priorities. _Smart man._


	26. Chapter 26

So focused Thomas was on appearing unaffected by Richard's presence, he didn't notice the whole _he's-not-really-fair-game-don't-even-think-about-it-or-else._

"Never met anybody as stubborn as those two..." Edward muttered to Chris as they collected their drinks at the bar.

"Never seen Richard discourage competition so fast either!"

"And Thomas being completely oblivious about other men's attention? _Unprecedented._ "

"Let's give them a push."

* * *

Suspicious, Thomas watched Edward excuse himself after the first drink, blaming an early work shift. 

Chris vanished after the second, mentioning a date he had forgotten. Richard sighed; a skilled PI his friend was, but about as subtle as a sledgehammer. 


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to [My_Lady_Lune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Lady_Lune/pseuds/My_Lady_Lune), who I think will particularly like an extra bit of territorial!Richard, just as I do LOL.

Persistent bunch, huh? Time to drive the point home. 

Loud music as an excuse, Richard sat as close as possible to his friend, casually resting an arm along the top of his chair, fingertips brushing his shoulder... delighted when he felt Thomas shiver a bit and lean back. 

From the disappointed faces, he might as well have raised a giant _off-limits_ sign. 

"... no idea I was a cop and attempted to _steal my car_."

"Talk about bad luck! I assume you made him regret it?"

Thomas flashed a devilish grin. "What do you think?"

Leaving Turton's, they were pleasantly tipsy. 


	28. Chapter 28

"They seemed fine when I left."

"... meaning?" 

"Happily flirting away in between scaring off potential rivals..."

"Did we do the right thing?"

"To be alone is exactly what they need! They might finally loosen up some and... have sex? Or, worst case scenario... get too drunk to have sex."

" _Chris._ "

"I'm joking! Richard never drinks himself into oblivion; from what you told me, Bambi doesn't, either."

"He's reckless in other things though..."

" _Relax._ What could they possibly end up doing, anyway? Jump each other in the street?" 

* * *

Back to the wall, Thomas eagerly plastered himself against Richard, mouths fused together. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Edward loves his friends dearly but is also SO done with them. The end of this drabble is so cliché but I couldn't help myself.


	29. Chapter 29

It happened so fast. Thomas was looking sideways at Richard, moistening his lips, pulse quickening; next thing he knew, he had grabbed the lapels of his coat and pulled him into a hungry kiss. 

The lawyer seemed to freeze in shock. Thomas froze as well, overcome by doubts; had he misread the signs? He was sure he hadn't, what with Richard all but deliciously inching into his personal space-

* * *

"Thomas can be rather shameless-"

"Good! Dick is so circumspect..."

* * *

All thoughts fled as he was suddenly pushed against the bricks, head tilting back to meet Richard's just as forceful kiss. 


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating going up as some of the next drabbles will contain implied or mild sexual content.

Richard was breathing quickly against his face.

"Caught me off guard..."

"And _you_ scared me, going still, you bast-"

The rest of the word was swallowed by Richard's insistent lips. Thomas clung to those shoulders he had ogled that time, pressing as close as he could-

One hand snaked into his hair, giving a light tug; Thomas gasped and the other man took advantage to lick inside his mouth-

_God, they should really get out of that bloody alley..._

... but it was becoming increasingly hard to think, with the very welcome pressure of a firm thigh between his, _right there-_


	31. Chapter 31

"Who... were you calling a bastard anyway... you tease?" Richard panted. 

Even disheveled as he was, Thomas played being affronted. "Me?! W-what about you... all over me back at the pub-"

A bruising kiss. "All those other men eyeing you up drove me crazy!"

"So you were jealous..." the officer grinned mischievously. "I don't blame you." 

"You little sod-"

"I can see why they wou- ah!" Richard had pulled his hair just a tad harder than before, kissing him again. Thomas gripped his sides and pushed more against his thigh, _yes, so good,_ the friction was maddening-

_"Oh my God!"_


	32. Chapter 32

"Err... can I watch now?"

"Bloody hell, William... it's not like we're naked, get a grip-" 

" _Thomas_."

"Wait, are you a virgin-" Sgt. Barrow cut himself off with a yelp and William could hear a "be kind, he's already embarrassed..."

Good point. How come _they_ weren't even remotely mortified about being caught making out and all but dry-humping in the open- 

The memory of the whole scene made him go red again. 

Why did these things always happen to him? 

"We apologize for giving you a shock, William." 

At least, Mr Ellis was so much nicer than the previous boyfriends. 


	33. Chapter 33

"Everything ok?" Chris asked, sipping his beer. 

Edward put his phone down. "Those two couldn't wait until they got somewhere private... poor William accidentally got an eyeful." 

His friend burst out laughing. "That's brilliant!"

Edward was unimpressed. "You said: _Richard won't do anything inappropriate_."

"In my defence, this is a first!" Chris sobered. "Jokes aside... I understand why you worry, but please don't. Thomas is not a notch on the bedpost, Richard is not that kind of bloke."

"I'm sorry, you're right... contrary to popular belief, Thomas is a romantic at heart."

"I noticed, though he hides it well enough."


	34. Chapter 34

It was a testament to their excitement level that William's untimely interruption had done very little to dampen the fire; soon as they were out of sight, Richard dragged Thomas in another side street and assaulted his mouth again. 

The officer drew back with a smirk. "My my, Mr Ellis, what would our friends say if they saw you without your famed control?"

A snort. "I reckon they'd be quite grateful I'm shutting up the infamous Sgt. Barrow for a change."

Thomas wet his lips. "Is that a challenge?"

Their pelvis rocked together, slow and dirty, if they kept going-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll send these two horny blokes home soon, promise.


	35. Chapter 35

Richard withdrew with a swear, looking pained from the effort.

"Not... here. We need-"

"My place... it's close." Thomas choked out. 

By some miracle, they made it to his flat; somehow, even to the bedroom. 

Thomas was on cloud nine. It was an almost intoxicating sensation, to be the one to break Richard's impressive composure... to have him fall apart, calling Thomas' name in that rough timbre. 

And when had he ever been looked at the way Richard did, as if he were something to be remarked, admired? 

And since when did he lose himself so fast and so deeply? 


	36. Chapter 36

Thomas reclined against the pillows in all his naked glory, smoking. Lounging on his side, Richard let his eyes wander over his figure; they had scarcely caught their breath and already he started to feel a new stirring in his loins, already he wanted him again _and more._

The night was still young, after all. 

Brimming with arousal, he sat up and locked eyes with Thomas, who immediately perked up and stretched with suggestive motions. Removing the cigarette from those proud lips, Richard dropped a brief kiss on them, then gently manhandled him until he was bent over the headboard. 


	37. Chapter 37

Wary of being overpowered while vulnerable, receiving was a massive thrill Thomas didn't often indulge outside established relationships. This time, however, the weight draped on his back felt more like a shield; a whispered "is this ok?" reinforced such impression.

Was it because they had trusted each other in times of need? 

With a quiet "go on", he pillowed his forehead on his arms, relaxed and docile; Richard nuzzled his hair affectionately. Perhaps sensing it had been a while, his lover went slowly, with a degree of thoughtfulness Thomas was unaccustomed to. 

Yes... he definitely could trust him now, too. 


	38. Chapter 38

"When did you first realize you were attracted to me?"

Richard paused in the act of imprinting lazy, wet kisses on his companion's back.

_He rolled his hips into Richard with sweet abandon, lost in the intensity of their passion..._

"When I saw you during a cigarette break... exhaling smoke in a bordeline erotic manner."

_Thomas licked a slow path from root to tip, impish eyes never leaving his lover's dazed face..._

"You have no idea what it did to me." 

Thomas snickered.

_"So bloody gorgeous..." Thomas blurted out; the man beneath him smiled and replied with a "you are..."_


	39. Chapter 39

"When did _you_ first realize?"

_He lowered himself until chest melted into back, "Need me to stop?" Thomas turned his head for a kiss, "No..."_

"When you argued with and verbally trashed officer Bryant."

" _That_ did it for you?" 

Thomas hummed contentedly, snuggling into the warm body behind him. 

_Richard ground languidly inside his lover, enjoying all his beautiful sounds of pleasure..._

"Obviously, you have no idea how hot you look while putting arrogant idiots in their place." 

His companion shook with laughter.

_Richard moved harder, deeper, reaching around to draw his fingertips on sensitive flesh; the shudders it caused..._


	40. Chapter 40

When Thomas woke up, Richard was gone, no trace of him. 

A horrible lump formed in his throat. 

Was that it, then? Had it been just a one-night stand... or did Richard actually like him? Edward had seemed reassuringly convinced about the latter, urging Thomas to make a move; had he been mistaken? 

Well, to be fair Edward had suggested _ask him out to dinner_... **not** _get inebriated and pounce on him like a cat in heat._

Way to ruin things from the beginning-

A movement startled him out of his brooding; a fully dressed Richard appeared in the doorway. 


	41. Chapter 41

Richard lingered on the threshold of the bedroom.

Thomas was awake and he looked upset. 

Did he regret what they had done? They had not drunk nearly enough to cloud their judgement... but perhaps he had changed his mind? He felt a pang in his chest at the idea. 

A much more alarming thought struck: had Richard accidentally hurt him? He thought he had been scrupulous, but he did tend to get carried away. _Christ, if he had hurt him, he would never forgive himself-_

Thomas took notice of his presence. 

"You're still here." 

Quiet, relieved, hopeful. 

Then Richard understood. 


	42. Chapter 42

"... early appointment, I was leaving you a note. You really thought I'd disappear without a word?"

Thomas looked down, suddenly fascinated with their hands clasped between them; moments like these made him feel so vulnerable...

"We still don't know each other very well. I meant to do things the right way... then I basically jumped you and it all went flying out of the window-"

"Did you see me complaining? We both did things backwards... doesn't mean we can't rectify it." 

Richard tugged lightly at his hands. "Go on, then."

Thomas blinked in confusion. The lawyer smirked.

"Ask me out."


	43. Chapter 43

During the conversation, Thomas had been fighting down an embarrassed blush and steadily losing.   
He had never had any trouble stating his opinions, however unpopular or controversial they might be at times; he thrived on a good debate, after all.   
He always had a hard time being completely open with his feelings, instead - an old, niggling fear of _weakness mortification betrayal._ Richard's disarming gaze, though, requested and expected pure honesty; he deserved nothing less, really. And hadn't he, however unintentionally at first, proved himself as much as a man could in relatively little time?

Thomas could do this. He could.


	44. Chapter 44

"Mr Ellis... would you have dinner with me?" Before Richard could answer, Thomas added cheekily, "You should count it as an honour-"

His sentence ended in a yelp as his lover bore him down on the sheets and kissed the life out of him, making his bare skin tingle at the friction against cloth. Afterwards, Richard playfully swore retribution in what could only be described as a low growl.

"You're _so lucky_ I have to leave..." 

Thomas grinned blissfully. If that was his usual reaction, he would never stop teasing Richard... he was fairly sure he would enjoy the consequences. 


	45. Chapter 45

"You should count it as an honour-"

_Why that insufferable, little-_

Richard pushed Thomas down and covered him with his whole body, kissing him as hard and as long as he could manage before he had to pull away to breathe. Chest heaving, he struggled to hold back; work was waiting and he couldn't linger, no matter how appealing the nude form beneath him was.

"You're _so lucky_ I have to leave..." 

His sassy companion had better watch out for a filthy payback...

... not that Richard would ever deter him from being himself.

He wouldn't have Thomas any other way.


End file.
